Battle of Bracelets Series
Battle of Bracelets Series 'is a new videogame series that is released in 12 April 2012 with the first game Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. The latest game released has been Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. A new game has been announced, Battle of Bracelets: Beyond, which is followed by the codenamed Project Bracelets Pre4 (which would reveal its official name later). Although this series is created and fully owned by , the user had been very inactive most of the time, in which most of his rights are now shared with , as explained in the Ownership section below. How to fight in this game? Battle of Bracelets series are a group of 3D Fighting game. The player can choose, where and how to attack. This games let the player to move through the stage and throw the attack when it's needed. The player can choose the attack that he wants to use with a short sequence of buttons (three buttons max.) and choose the place where he wants to throw. These attacks can be got thanks to rising levels. The rise of level will give you more attacks and health points. The player has to choose before the fight what attacks he will use because there is a limited number of them. These health points rise with each level that the player gets. The player starts in a level 1 with 100 HP. Each level he rises will give him extra 50 HP (if it's under level 25). From level 25 to level 50, health points are 100 more for each level he rises. From level 50 to level 75, the player will be able to get 150 HP and finally, from level 75 to level 100, he can get 200 HP. If the player wants to use any ability, he has to click the Select button once to open the abilities menu. If the player wants to use his main abilities, he will have to click the R button (once if he wants to use the main ability 1, twice if he wants the second...). After activating the main ability, all his attacks will change for this time. If the player wants to use his weapon, he must click L button to start using it. Elements There are several elements in which all the characters, abilities, items and attacks are classified. Elements are the oldest components of the universe and all the things of which the universe is made. The number of elements is slowly increasing thanks to all the chaos that the universe has. Here you have the list of elements that exists in Battle of Bracelets: Current Elements These elements can appear in any being, without depending if said being is animal, human, god, etc. ' Fire Water Leaf Thunder Wind Ice Rock Sand Crystal Metal Dragon Bug Light Shadow Music Cosmos Strong Mind Ghost Toxic Magma '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) ' Steam '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) ' Radium '(this element first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death) ' Gravity (this element first appears on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend) Magic (this element first appears on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend) Special Elements These elements have special attributes or only appear in some games. Twilight '(this element appears on Battle of Bracelets: The Dark Saga) 'Ether (this element is still unknown, it is thought that it did not exist, it's existance is still a supposition) Forbidden Elements These elements are forbidden for lower beings. Just Gods and chosen people can obtain said elements. Chaos '(Just ancient bracelets could use it) ' Death '(Just some ancient bracelets and Hades allies can use it) ' Sky '(Just some ancient bracelets and Overlight Bracelets can use it) ' Time (Just Tempo and some Time Guardians can use it) Space (Just Aspace and some Space Guardians can use it) The Other Elements These elements are only available on the Other World. Every bracelet has this kind of elements as a hidden element. Special Fire Flux Negative Thunder Magnetism Wood Silence Charm Strange Blood Void Species In the Battle of Bracelets world, there are several species that are important on the game. Some of them are more important and are important in the story, for example, the most important species is human. Other important species could be Gods, although not all Gods are from the same species. Here, there is a list of the main species that are involved in the story: *'Human: '''the species of most characters of the series. They used to serve Gods but by the time and the try of the Gods to hide their wars, humans have started to forget about them. Now, they have developed technology that allows them to reach the most elemental bits of energy: the Chaos particles. They are mortal and their energy identity is called ''soul. *'God: '''for humans, Gods are the creators of everything. Although it is not actually true, the power of Gods is huge. What they can actually do is to transform matter at will but never create or destroy it. They cannot be killed by human weapons or by a human if they do not use a divine weapon or dýnamis. Although it was created an item from their dýnamis to cancel their power: the Seal of Gods. ''Dýnamis is their energy identity and can be easily recognized as a giant pressure that anyone can feel. *'Genector: '''these ones are the most unknown species, in the past they were visible and recognizable. Actually, they are creators and executors of matter and presumably the creators of the Universe (and in the future, the destroyers of it). The very few texts that talk about them explain that there are only seven Genectors (an invariable quantity) and each one represent a Primal Element. They can be just killed by their own Great Sword although it exists an item that was created from the chips of the Great Swords that cancels the power of them: the Seal of the Genector. *'Ashiri: extinct species that used to venerate the God of Darkness. It is believed that the Ashiri were annihilated by some kind of warriors or fighters who served the God of Light. Other sources talk about a natural extinction due to the lack of food for their species. Some people say to have seen some of them in some specific area. *'Spirit: '''this species are similar to humans but they do not have a body and cannot be easily killed. They are thought to be ethereal beings that cannot be killed at all but some legends talk about some heroes who have been able to send them to the Underworld and even destroy them. They cannot attack humans and neither be attacked since they do not have a embodiment to contact to them. *'Soul: 'small creatures that trascend time and represent an element. They are immortal and are usually good partners of humans and Gods. They can give their partner a huge power if they have the same element. Some people recognize them as fairies. Timeline *1,000,000 b.C.: The universe is created by the Gods from the Chaos that generated by the Gods energy, Tempo and Aspace are born. The two dimensions appear. *130 b.C.: The Platinum Bracelet appears as a god, the Ancient Golden Bracelets appear. *128 b.C.: Darkreon reacts, he creates the Ancient Dark Bracelets. *125 b.C.: Golden and Dark armies prepare a war, other gods like Hades or Poseidon decide to create their own armies. *120 b.C.: The First Dark War starts. *111 b.C.: The First Dark War finishes with the Golden Victory. Darkreon is sent to Oblirion. The Peace Age begins. *YEAR 0: A huge war happens to humanity, after beating the rest of humans, the 7 Ancient Kings create the world how it is nowadays. *653 A.D.: Darkreon finally leaves his prison and starts to prepare a new war for the control of the Earth. *Year 700: Darkreon wants revenge, the Second Dark War starts. *Year 800: The Second Dark War finish with Darkreon's victory. The ''Dark Epoque begins. *Year 804: The Platinum Bracelet is punished by Zeus, he will be prisoned by 30 years in the Olympus Garden. *Year 834: The Platinum Bracelet is free, he defeats Darkreon in a simple battle. They decide a peace sign. The Balance Age begins. *Year 1231: Darkreon's soul is stolen by Hades and divided in three weapons. *Year 1232: Other simple bracelets appear, most of warriors and soldiers wear one. *XIX Century: A prototype of the current Dark Bracelets is created, a giant energy of darkness is used over one of the Darkreon's weapons to wake up part of his soul. He possesses a girl and starts a new war. At the same time, Photos creates a prototype of the Golden Bracelets to fight Darkreon. This war is a pyrric victory for the God of Darkness, whose body die and his soul comes back to the initial state. Photos is sealed in three weapons by the Dark Bracelets. *Year 1994: The Platinum Bracelet decides to give his power to 16 new Golden Bracelets. The 11st Golden Generation appears. *Year 1995: The Dark Bracelets reappear, they start with soft attacks. *Year 1998: The Dark Bracelets decide to stop for some years, after being defeated in a little war. *Year 2011: After a meeting, the current Golden Bracelets decide to find new heroes due to the increasing activity of the Dark Bracelets. Aingeru and the new Golden Bracelets begin their journeys. *Year 2012: Aingeru beats Drake in the final round of the Elite Tournament. The Green Bracelet gets possessed by the dark energy to help Darkreon to wake up. Besides, Photos wakes up and fight Darkreon. The Death Army appears to invade the world after this battle. more coming soon... The World in BoB General View The World is divided in several continents that are matched by a long chain of Islands called Legend Route. That Islands are in the middle of the World and divide the ocean in two sides: "The Northern Ocean" and "The Southern Ocean". Most of events in BoB1, happen in a part of the Legend Route. In the West of that part of the islands chain is Melia Land, the place where Aingeru lives. At the East of that, it's Galactian Land. It's a very important place where the Space and the Time Arches are found. The North-East of Galactian Land is called Caste Land. It's a country between mountains and a frozen northern land and where most of events in BoB2 happen. At the East of Caste Land, you can see Tridinia. It's a place divided in 3 regions and a fourth one in the middle (it's surrounded by a giant river and makes it an island). In this country, all the events of BoB4 happen. At the north of Melia Land, it is found Kardias, the place where most of the events of Battle of Bracelets 5 happen. The region is divided in a continental zone and several islands, the biggest one is considered the central one. It is supposed to the land of Gods, because most of temples to different deities are found there. There are also several alternative dimensions. This fact is due to the dimensions that some Gods use to be safe or to live in them. There is a little one called Astonish World. It's actually a dimension created thanks to Darkreon's soul and it's controlled by Alange. The second one is the Hades, the place where all dead people go and it's controlled by Hades. All the BoB3 events happen there. In Battle of Bracelets 5, Photos sends the protagonists to speak with him to his dimension, a dimension that will contact with Aphrodite's one. How to walk across the world The world shows several cities and villages that are matched by several roads and routes. The player just have to walk by there in a tridimentional world to arrive the places where he/she has to go. The camera can be changed to walk in first person or in third person. If the player chooses the last one, he will be able to choose if he/she wants a near camera or a panoramic view. The player will automatically stop if other character calls him/her for a battle. The player can find several items where he walks. If it happens he/she has to press to take it. If he/she finds a person who wants to talk he/she has also the press . To get into a place that is closed by a door, the player must press . Finally, when the player needs use a main ability or his/her weapon, he has to press and choose the movement that he wants to do. Stages The stages are the places where all the battles happen. They are also 3D places where the player must fight other character. In that places, the player can find obstacles and other items that can be useful in the fight, for example rocks, trees, animals, cars,... The stages can be of different kinds: urban stages, interior places or natural stages. The urban stages are the ones that are found in villages and cities; they usually have different obstacles like cars, streetlights, banks, mailboxes...; and the floor is usually concrete or tiles. It can have also stairs and different streets. The players can even climb to balconies. The interior stages are often rooms of palaces or temples; those stages have obstacles like pillars, shrines, thrones or furniture; the floor is always covered by tiles and this kind of stages can have sometimes different rooms or even hidden rooms in the walls. The naturals stages are the typical ones of forests, beaches, mountains, caves, volcanoes, lakes, et cetera; there are usually rocks and trees, sometimes water and even any animal; the floor depends on the kind of place where the player stays. Games Main Series Spin-offs Main Characters Golden Bracelets That's the group of heroes, called Golden Bracelets. Dark Bracelets Death Bracelets Fan-Fiction You can see the chapters of Battle of Bracelets, here. Extension Packs Extension Packs are Downloadable Content that adds a part of story or a different one to the BoB games. At the moment, BoB 2, BoB3, BoB 4 and BoB Bis have this kind of content. In this case you can see 4 different Extension Packs: BoB 2 *Emerald BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): This story tells the first steps of Alex and how he goes improving thanks to fighting Dark Bracelets until he finish in the Hades. *Grey BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): This story is about the moment when Will gets the Grey Bracelet and he fights the Ancient Bracelets. *Yellow BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): In this story, Tucker obtains the Yellow Bracelet and starts a journey, in which he fights several Dark Bracelets. *Maroon BoB (8 $/ 8 €/ £8): John gets the Maroon Bracelet and he will fight a criminal band with the power of his Bracelet. BoB 3 *Eternal Death (8€/ $8/ £8) *Forgotten Dreams (8€/ $8/ £8) *The Curse of the Queen (8€/ $8/ £8) *The Terror Tyrant (5€/ $5/ £5) BoB 4 *Overlight Truth ($8/8€/£8): Samty obtains his Overlight Bracelet after being tourmented by Dark Bracelets for a long time. This was suggested by Samtendo09. Gallery Logos Battle of Bracelets.png|Battle of Bracelets Logo GalactianBattle of Bracelets.PNG|Galactian: Battle of Bracelets BoB2.png|Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows BoB3.png|Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death EmeraldBoB.png|Emerald BoB logo GreyBoB.png|Grey BoB logo YellowBoB.png|Yellow BoB logo MaroonBoB.png|Maroon BoB logo Cover Arts BoB3Cover.png|BoB3 Characters Golden Bracelets Aingeru5.png|Aingeru Pablo.png|Pablo Ainhoa1.png|Ainhoa Xavier1.png|Xavier Elena1.png|Elena RachelBoB.png|Rachel Bruno1.png|Bruno Bella1.png|Bella MogwaiAArtwork.png|John TuckerBoB4.png|Tucker Alex5.png|Alex WillBoB4.png|Will EliseBoB.png|Elise CocoBoB.png|Coco EllaBoB.png|Ella ZefireBoB.png|Zefire IonaBoB.png|Iona VirginiaBoB.png|Virginia Takoizu.png|Takoizu Seith.png|Seith Nastacia.png|Nastacia JessicaBoB.png|Jessica LauraBoB.png|Laura AxelBoB.png|Axel Nestor.png|Nestor AnnBoB.png|Ann Solanne.png|Solanne Dark Bracelets DrakeBoB.png|Drake Inferna5.png|Inferna Garone1.png|Garone Alange1.png|Alange Dalia1.png|Dalia Shion1.png|Shion Areusa1.png|Areusa UilBoB.png|Uil AceBoB.png|Ace KeeganBoB2.png|Keegan Lance1.png|Lance Cryllica1.png|Cryllica VicBoB.png|Vic Arles.png|Arles Tenkachi.png|Tenkachi RazorBoB.png|Razor Night2.png|Night ShadowAingeruBoB.png|Shadow Aingeru ShadowPablo.png|Shadow Pablo ShadowAinhoa.png|Shadow Ainhoa ErikBoB.png|Erik Maskerade.png|Tenshi Iulia.png|Iulia Death Bracelets CraneBOB.png|Crane MasonBoB4.png|Mason ArendBoB.png|Arend AndrewBoB4.png|Andrew Talles.png|Talles the North Crown Amanda.png|Amanda the South Crown Zeillane.png|Zeillane Koure.png|Koure SaidoBoB.png|Saido Driane.png|Driane Auteros.png|Auteros KonaBoB.png|Kōna Arkido.png|Arkido Nitrize.png|Nitrize MoniaBoB.png|Monia BaranceBoB.png|Barance JairoBoB.png|Jairo Liohko.png|Liohko StevenBoB.png|Steven Castor&Pollux.png|Castor & Pollux JuliusBoB.png|Julius MarineBoB.png|Marine Sariode.png|Sariode Rhadamanthys5.png|Rhadamanthys Minos5.png|Minos Aeacus5.png|Aeacus PandoraBoB5.png|Pandora Orpheo.png|Orpheo Icaron.png|Icaron Euridice.png|Euridice Chainia.png|Chainia Circe.png|Circe PapillonFrancis.png|Francis Regna.png|Regna HadesSon.png|Yssir Silver Bracelets BethBoB.png|Beth DerynBoB.png|Deryn EmilyBoB.png|Emily TedBoB.png|Ted LucyBoB.png|Lucy NoahBoB.png|Noah KiraBoB.png|Kira Aisha.png|Aisha Overlight Bracelets SamtyBoB.png|Samty Opaluke.png|Opaluke SophiaBoB.png|Sophia Helga.png|Helga Mechanic Bracelets CeillaBoB.png|Ceilla IcheBoB.png|Iche CatBoB.png|Cat ArtheidBoB.png|Artheid WladimirBoB.png|Wladimir Divine Bracelets TomBoB5.png|Tom MercerBoB.png|Mercer Maion2.png|Maion 2 AndromedaBoB.png|Andromeda LuciferBoB.png|Lucifer MedusaBoB.png|Medusa Frozen Bracelets LanoaBoB.png|Lanoa Ancient Bracelets CraneBoB2.png|Crane CleopatraBoB.png|Cleopatra Ikarus AriesIkarus.png|Kaito TaurusHokai.png|Hokai GeminiLykaios.png|Lykaios GeminiIkarus.png|Althea CancerKrust.png|Krust LeoKrysos.png|Krysos VirgoKyrias.png|Kyrias LibraIkarus.png|Eirin ScorpioSyncros.png|Syncros OphiuchusIkarus.png|Langraid SagittariusGios.png|Gios CapricornYagi.png|Yagi AquariusEva.png|Eva Pisces.png|Emperador MiaBoB.png|Mia Hiruki.png|Hiruki DohBoB.png|Doh HaydenBoB.png|Hayden Depalo.png|Depalo DeppBoB.png|Depp Dream Bracelets Morpheo.png|Morpheo Phantasos5.png|Phantasos Phobetor.png|Phobetor NimisBoB.png|Nimis OnireiBoB.png|Onirei Tromia5.png|Tromia YumeBoB.png|Yume Gods PhotosBoB.png|Photos DarkreonBis.png|Darkreon HadesBis.png|Hades TempoBoB.png|Tempo AspaceBoB.png|Aspace Thanatos3.png|Thanatos HypnosBis.png|Hypnos Phobos2.png|Phobos LaudeHades.png|Laude Athena5.png|Athena ApolloBoB.png|Apollo Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite Poseidon1.png|Poseidon Artemis.png|Artemis AresBoB.png|Ares ErisBoB.png|Eris Thalassus.png|Thalassus Persephone5.png|Persephone Unknown ShadowBruno.png|Bruno Beasts Windorica.png|'''Windorica Aquaria.png|'Aquaria' Aterrica.png|'Aterrica' Wolvreik.png|'Wolvreik' Elements FireBoB.png ThunderBoB.png WaterBoB.png LeafBoB.png WindBoB.png IceBoB.png RockBoB.png SandBoB.png CrystalBoB.png MetalBoB.png DragonBoB.png BugBoB.png LightBoB.png SwadowBoB.png MusicBoB.png CosmosBoB.png StrongBoB.png MindBoB.png GhostBoB.png ToxicBoB.png MagmaBoB.png SteamBoB.png RadiumBoB.png GravityBoB.png MagicBoB.png EtherBoB.png ChaosBoB.png DeathBoB.png SkyBoB.png SpaceBoB.png TimeBoB.png Maps MeliaMap.png|'Melia Land' MeliaLand.jpg|Melia Land on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. LegendRoute.jpg|Legend Route Galactian.jpg|Galactian on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. Opinions Which is the best current BoB canon game? (May 2015) Galactian: Battle of Bracelets Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light Battle of Bracelets 5 Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Ownership Although the series is still owned by the creator himself, because of the prior one's decreasing activity, had shared most of the rights for one of his closer friends, , with a few exceptions. See the latter one's talk page and scroll at the bottom under "Secret Santa" section for proof. This means that Samtendo09 may now use the characters for multiple uses on Fantendo, as long as none of them die permanently and no over-development for any of them, and Samtendo09 had also included the characters he himself had made. To avoid chaotic results, the users will not further shares their rights to anyone else unless if Tenshi had selected another user they both can fully trust. You may now ask Samtendo09 for the permission instead of Yami no Tenshi for the characters and anything (but not to make a game of it), ''as long as the game you would include the characters would make sense for any of them, ''otherwise either of the of the users who owns the right would ask you to remove them if the game itself and the characters does not match. Category:Original Series Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Game Series